crossed_verse_duelingfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicol Bolas VS Yukari Yakumo
Interlude Ah, Sheer power. Beings who posses this come can be very powerful. Today we will make a Nigh-Omniscent Dragon and a gap hag fight Yep. That's right: Nicol Bolas VS Yukari Yakumo Nicol Bolas One day in the Multiverse, there was a war known as "The Multi-Planar war." Out of the 5 elder dragons... only one remains: Nicol Bolas. At the peak of the war, Bolas's "Planeswalker spark" ignited, making him a "Planeswalker" which is a being who can travel through planes, which are Universes named after a certain planet within them. Now, Bolas's power is no joke. like, at all. 'He is known as Dominaria's Most Ancient Evil, and he isn't called that because he is a bad ol' grumpy dragon. Let's see what this guy has accomplished -Y'know Jace Beleran, one of the Multiverses's most powerful mind mages and part of the ''Gatewatch? ''well, Bolas willingly letting Jace mindhax him, lowering Bolas's metal defense, and guess what happened? Jace did not find anything, and then it want the other way around and Bolas crushed Jace's mind -Is more resistant to the blind eternities to an any other planeswalker (except for Yawgmoth, who completely ignores it) -Broke Kefnet's Mind by just concentrating for 1 second (Keep in mind, kefnet is made up of all the blue mana on Amonkhet; this would casually be a Universal feat) -Stripped Gideon from his power -Casually beat the Gatewatch -And much, ''much, ''more And do you know how stupidly powerful this guy is Pre-Mending? -Has Mid-Godly Regen (Returned even when Tetsuo Umezawa destroyed his body and killed Bolas' weakened essence after it had been severed from Dominaria.) -Causes Multiversal rifts by just fighting -Completely ignore's teferi's time hax Now, Let's discuss some cards he has -''Torment of Hailfire: ''The name says it all; rain of hailfire. -''Blood Reckoning: ''Whenever your opponent tries to fight you, they get hurt. -''Cruel Ultimatum: ''One of Bolas's nastiest spells. Right now, I am trying to translate from what the cards do Game wise to what they would realistically do, I can't really explain it, so let me sum it up in a few words; Bolas makes you feel pain and he will gain from your pain -And much more So yeah. In conclusion; Big, Nasty, mean dragon who don't want to deal with, ''especially when the Mending isn't done ''"There is no greater folly standing against me"'' Yukari Yakumo Gensokyo. A small and lovely world, full of different beings. One of those beings is a "Youkai" sage known as Yukari Yakumo. Yukari is usually found at her home with her "Shikigami" Ran Yakumo, and her Shikigami, Chen. Her behavior is different than humans, however she will tell you all about Gensokyo. Yukari may seem like a harmless mage with one or two tricks up her sleeves, she can do a lot, such as -Manipulate any Border: Life and Death, Fast and Slow, Smart and Dumb, Etc. -Teleport with her gaps -Reality warp -And much more Also, She has some "Spell Cards" such as -''Double Black Death Butterfly: ''Some Danmaku she shoots in all directions around her, kinda like Yuyuko's danmaku, but more annoying -''Mesh of Light and Darkness: ''A whole bunch of lasers -''Danmaku Bounded Field: ''Yukari's most scariest move, It is a demonstration that she does not obey the rules and bends them with ease In conclusion, Yukari Yakumo may look like a "Cute Wittle Mage" but she will bend reality like rubber ''"Let me tell you a secret. My weakness is... nothing"'' Pre-Fight One day, Nicol Bolas planeswalks to Gensokyo, after learning about it from Tezzert. Like the power hungry Dragon he is, he decides to start killing everyone, and tries to take over Gensokyo. Nicol Bolas: Another Day, Another plane, more people in panic. *sigh* when will I ever get people to fight back. Meanwhile, out of nowhere, a gap opens, and Yukari comes out of it Yukari Yakumo: People fighting back you ask for? how power hungry... Nicol Bolas: You. Bow. To. Me. ''Now.'' Yukari Yakumo: *laughs* You are looking for people to fight you, and yet, you are telling people you don't know to bow to you like you're some sort of king? I'll tell you what: We duel. Nicol Bolas: We duel of what exactly? Yukari Yakumo: A card duel. You win, Gensokyo is yours. If I win, You leave Nicol Bolas: ...So be it. FIGHT! 'PART ONE: THE DUEL BEGINS! '(Cue: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xbN-W7dfDC0&t=) Yukari Yakumo: Ladies first Bolas grunts in annoyance Yukari Yakumo uses Double Black Death Butterfly, But Bolas destroys the projectiles with Torment of Hailfire Nicol Bolas: My turn Nicol Bolas uses Blood Reckoning Nicol Bolas: You are now in a lose-lose situation. If you try to attack me, you will feel great pain. I insist you concede this duel, so you don't have to struggle in vain against me Yukari just decides to sit down, and have some tea. Nicol Bolas: Are you conceding? From what I heard from human culture, Having a tea party in a middle of duel is disrespectful. Yukari sips her tea Nicol Bolas: Ah, I take it you are conceding. Now, let me finish you. Any last words Bolas readies Cruel Ultimatum Yukari Yakumo: Infact, yes. Nicol Bolas: What are they? (About to use Cruel Ultimatum) Yukari Yakumo: I'm not a human; I'm a Youkai'' '' Nicol Bolas: Wait a minute... Yukari uses'' Danmaku Bounded Field, ''Making Cruel Ultimatum backfire on Bolas Nicol Bolas: WHAT?! Impossible... Yukari Yakumo: It looks like you lost. Now, leave Gensokyo Nicol Bolas: This wasn't a fair duel... I see, If you don't play by the rules, I won't play by the rules, either... Nicol Bolas: ...Now die.' '''PART TWO: ENOUGH WITH THE GAMES! '(Cue:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKVnJialv4E) Nicol Bolas: Now, I will show you what true power is... Bolas revives all the faries he has killed Yukari Yakumo: What is this? Halloween? This doesn't scare me. Yukari snaps her fingers, and massive amounts of Danmaku comes out, Killing each Zombie Fairy. Nicol Bolas: Impressive. Not quite enough, however. Bolas unleashed 3 Gods: The Scorpion, Locust, and Scarab god. Yukari Yakumo: Is all you do is release monstrosities? Yukari summons dark ropes to pin down the gods. While she makes sure the gods don't break free and when she is most vurnerable, Bolas uses some Mind Control on Yukari. Nicol Bolas: Lets see... hmm, what is this magic, with this... yes, YES! I can... this is going to be so good... ................................................................................... ................................................................................... ................................................................................... ................................................................................... ................................................................................... ................................................................................... ................................................................................... ................................................................................... ................................................................................... ................................................................................... ................................................................................... ................................................................................... ................................................................................... ................................................................................... ...................................................................................Yukari wakes up. Yukari Yakumo: W-What happend.... Yukari looks around. Everyone she knows is dead. Ran - Dead. Chen - Dead. Reimu - Dead. Everyone she cares about is gone. Gensokyo is devastated. Yukari finds a tower. She enters the tower, only to find Bolas sitting on his throne. Yukari Yakumo: What have you done?! Nicol Bolas: I have... undone... the MENDING! PART THREE: THE MENDING IS UNDONE (Cue:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6zR2kbltPE) Yukari Yakumo: H-How could you do this to tons of innocent people?! Nicol Bolas: They no longer serve any purpose. I don't want any protesters, after all Yukari Yakumo: I will avenge the people you have killed. Nicol Bolas: You wish you could Yukari uses all the danmaku she could, but nothing seems to effect the Elder Dragon. Nicol Bolas: Try. Use all of your pitiful moves. Nothing will work Yukari uses Danmaku Bounded Field, but nothing seems to affect him. Nicol Bolas: Oh, are you trying to bend reality? How cute, Reality means Nothing to me. Now, witness your end. Bolas summons the Scarab god to pin down Yukari, and Bolas prepares to uses his Death Manipulation to Kill Yukari Yukari knew she lost. Or did she. She feels something. She feels her friends are still alive. Yukari breaks free of the Scarab Gods magic with such force, the staff explodes, killing the Scarab god. Yukari summons massive amounts of dark rope to Pin down Bolas Yukari Yakumo: THIS IS FOR RAN! Yukari Makes the ceiling fall down on Bolas Yukari Yakumo: THIS IS FOR CHEN! Yukari makes the gem of the staff explode in Bolas's face Yukari Yakumo: THIS IS FOR ME! Yukari Yakumo kills Bolas in such a reality bending way, that I can't really describe it. Bolas is dead. KO! Yukari Yakumo walks around Gensokyo, reviving any people Bolas has killed. Gensokyo is restored Conclusion Oh wow. That was wild, going back and forth. However, I need to explain why Yukari Yakumo wins In her Perfect Memento in Strict Sense profile, it's shown that she can destroy and recreate a reality like Gensokyo with ease. We know it's talking about the fabric of Gensokyo's reality and not just the land and space itself since her ability affects reality itself. The space of the surrounding of the Great Hakurei Barrier seems to be a Non-Euclidean Space which is dimensionless in nature and is beyond all math and science which should include the principles of Euclidean which would include Hilbert Space as it's an infinite-dimensional of Euclidean Space analouge. She also governs over the boundary of physical dimensions and has powers comparable to even gods who are unbounded by any concepts as they predate the existence of any concepts. Credit to Characterrealms for that Basically, If you take pre or post mending, Yukari still wins. Yukari is Outerversal and is above the concept of Dimensions, which is WAYYYYYY more powerful than Bolas's 4-5D pre-Mending Trust me, I like Bolas, he is the Best Villian IMO, but the thing is, Yukari is way outta his league Well, I would let you pay me a NICOL for my thoughts on My fav Baddy losing to an old hag The winner is Yukari Yakumo Category:Male VS Female Category:Doge and pupper Category:Villain VS Villain Category:Completed Fights